Shadow of a Doubt: Kohana
by Sahara1256
Summary: Kohana's life is changed forever when her mother dies.Now she needs to travel to Konoha,and her teamates won't let her go alone.She meets a few new friends on the way to the Leaf.This stone shinobi has to learn to harness the fire in her heart.KakashixOC. First installment to a series of Original Characters.
1. Prologue

_**The Bliss of Ignorance**_

_Prologue_

Kohana had stared down at her mother's grave. Sans stone; too expensive and none of the payments she received from her missions was going to pay for one. Tears had dried on her cheeks; she ran out of tears to cry ages ago. It had been days since her funeral and wake. She had not been able to keep herself away from here, especially after finding the letter she had wrote to her, intended to be read only after reaching a certain age.

It had been a trying 5 days. After all, finding out you're the illegitimate child to a clan of Shinobi from your village's rival is not exactly what you want to find out around your mother's death.

_It was a day like any other. Kohana had just left the missions HQ after collecting payment for her escort job well done. She opened the door to her home only to find her mother lying on the floor, with a cup of spilled tea.  
_

_"Mother!" She shouted. She rushed to her side and found blood flowing from her mouth down her chin. She held her up right and her mother coughed.  
_

_"Kohana…my sweet daughter…I feel my time has come." She coughed; more blood spraying around her chest and mouth. _

_"Mother you must not speak such nonsense! We can get you to a doctor!" Kohana insisted.  
_

_"No…Sweetheart. I'm not long for this world any longer. I have one last thing to tell you." She whispered holding her __daughters hand. Kohana's grip tightened as tears flowed like rivers from her eyes involuntarily._

_"Yes…mommy?" She stammered weakly.  
_

_"There is a letter, stowed away in my journal on my nightstand. Meant for you on your 18__th__ birthday…but I fear it must come sooner than that. It is about your father." Kohana's eyes widened.  
_

_"Mother! Please hang on! I can bring you to a doctor. I want you to tell me more of him yourself! Please hang on!" Kohana frantically begged. Her mother simply sighed happily, with a grin on her face and relaxed in her daughters arms. In that moment, Kohana knew she was gone.  
_

_"Mother!" she screamed one final time before breaking down and sobbing, holding her mother close. "D-d-don't go!" She hysterically sniffled._

The last image of her mother engraved into her mind was the blissful face she had when she passed on. Like her spirit had glided away with ease. Kohana's midnight tresses flew around haphazardly in the vigorously blowing wind. She held the letter her mother spoke of in her hand, and one word burned in her retna, and had given her a strange fiery feeling in the pit of her stomach.

That name, was Uchiha.

* * *

**This is my first Naruto fic (that I have ACTUALLY published). This is only the beginning, and I plan on there being more than just a measly 500 to 600 words per chapter. I will be updating this shortly, like a day and a half hopefully. Hope that this prologue caught your interest, and that you will continue reading. Rate and review! Let me know what I should work on!  
I also have included quite a number of characters from the show (in my future writings of course) and several OC, to keep everything true to the spirit of Naruto (the show and the character himself.) After all, what's a fanfiction without the inclusion of the characters we all know and love.  
~Sahara :)**


	2. The Stone Hard Bond of Friendship

_**The Bliss of Ignorance**_

_Chapter One  
The Stone Hard Bond of Friendship_

Kohana shot right out of her sheets, sweating like a whore in church and panting like the grim reaper himself had been at her heels.

"Kohana what's the matter?" Her friend and teammate Kikyou had asked groggily. "You like…I don't know…yelped as you like rose from the dead." She added rubbing her eyes. Her dishwater blonde hair was fanned out over her pillow and her light brown eyes were covered in sleep and confusion as she looked up at Kohana.

"I just…I just had a bad dream is all." Kohana flopped back down, letting out an exhausted huff. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and starting peeling her hair that was stuck on her shoulders off. "It's been at least 2 weeks. Why can't I fall asleep without having this reoccurring nightmare of me helplessly watching my mom die, over and over and over again?" Kohana whimpered. Kikyou scooted herself from her futon to Kohana's and propped her head up on her hands and rested on her elbows.

"Is that what you have been dreaming about?" Kikyou asked legitimately concerned.

"Yes…over and over I have to witness my mom's death, right there in my arms. I don't understand why it won't go away." Her voice cracked once.

"Do you think it has anything to do with you being an…" Kikyou stopped and looked around her room. "An _Uchiha_?"

"I don't know…" Kohana responded. "But, am I really an Uchiha? I mean it is one thing to be something but it's another to actually…well, _be_ that something…if that made any sense." Kohana rambled. Kikyou stared in thought for a moment.

"Yeah…yeah that made perfect sense. You said it's possible you CAN be one, but you really aren't one until you start being one…right?" Kikyou said. "It's like me being a Kamizuru. It's just a name until you start practicing our techniques!" She got all ecstatic over her revelation.

"Yeah. Like that." Kohana agreed. "I have to know, am I really supposed to be one, or is it in my cards to be this unpredicted child of fate they would have considered a disgrace to their name?" Kikyou's face lit up like a lantern at some festival gone mad.

"There's only one way to find out." She said rolling back over to her bed.

"What way is that, Kikyou?" Kohana asked desperately grasping to this hope that suddenly burst from thin air.

"Travel to Konoha. Find an Uchiha clansman, and have him train you as he would his own." Kikyou said slyly.

"Oh…my god." Kohana blurted.

"What?" Kikyou asked.

"There is a REASON you are the improvising queen! You have the best ideas!" Kohana flung herself atop of her friend in a giant embrace.

"I thought you would tell me I was nuts again." Kikyou struggled for air from her friend's tight hug.

"You are nuts in a brilliant way!" Kohana released her kraken like grip on Kikyou's body. "We need to tell Daichi."

"pfff…" Kikyou scoffed. "You think Mr. Straight-as-the-edge-of-my-blade Daichi Kyuuraku would go for this plan?"

* * *

"That sounds like an awesome plan." Daichi said very compliantly. "I've always wanted to travel to another country or village, did I ever tell you guys that?" He added, looking at the stunned expression on Kikyou's face and the smug one on Kohana's.

"I'm glad you're in on this because, we need to leave A-S-A-P." Kohana said. Kikyou traded her look of disbelief to a look of pure excitement.

"I figured you'd miss your family Kikyou. After all, I don't have any relatives here and well…" Daichi looked at Kohana with a look of sorrow.

"I accept the fact she's dead, Daichi, my heart hasn't but I know that in Konoha I may have some relatives." Kohana replied.

"Daichi…my family hardly knows I live there. Every night at dinner, its 'Tomoshiba how was your ANBU mission that you can finally indulge about?' 'Tomoshiba, how do you like the politics going on in the village currently?' 'Tomoshiba is there anything I can get for you?'…Everything is about my prodigy brother to my parents and it's not like I'm close with my other clan members…hell I'm closer to my wasp summons and there's more of them…I'll admit I will miss my brother, but no one else. I just feel like I'll be able to expand my own horizons there as well." Kikyou divulged.

"It's true I've been staying with her and her parents seem to forget I exist as well." Kohana added. Daichi nodded.

"Tomorrow night? How bout we disguise ourselves as some merchants using nothing but costumes and then change at the nearest Tea house on the road out of Iwa?" Daichi said. "I can't see the Guards outside of the village taking on any particular notice to our disguises, and not notice our absence until the next time we are actually supposed to see our Sensei." Daichi explained. The girls nodded.

"Tomorrow night it is then." Kikyou said.

"We can leave from my house at the edge of town. Say around 4:30 or 6 o'clock ish when it wouldn't be weird to see three merchants alone, traveling out of town." Kohana added.

* * *

Kohana and Kikyou began to tie their hair up into buns and wore some very baggy, and bland looking kimonos. They found some straw hats to wear to shield other features of them that might have been recognizable. Daichi reached Kohana's house in similar attire. Their belongings and weapons were stashed in large back packs, and Daichi had to go to great lengths to disguise his swords as canes. His disheveled russet hair had taken on a very flat appearance under his straw hat.

"You guys ready to go?" The girls nodded.

"Let's get a move on then. No time to waste." Daichi said pulling his hat lower.

The trio began to walk away from her house, to the gates of the village, and Kohana took one final glace back at her house. She took a mental picture of it against the fiery sunset and the deep indigo twilight approaching close behind them.

"_Today is the beginning of the rest of my life._" She thought, and a smile genuinely sprawled over her lips.


	3. The Taut Strings of Fate

_**The Bliss of Ignorance**_

_**Chapter Two**_  
_**The Taut Strings of Fate**_

The guards had paid them no mind, like they were supposed to. It had been at least an hour and a half now since the village left their sight, and the road was pitch black. Daichi made the motion to jump into the brush for the time being and change.

"Oh it feels good to put that pack down!" Kikyou nearly exclaimed, cracking her back in multiple places. Kohana flung the hat off her head and took her hair out of the buns. As she shook her hair out Kikyou followed suit.

"It says here on the map the nearest tea house is about another…few kilometers…" He mumbled. "But we should be able to reach there at least at dawn or so." He tried to say more cheerfully. Kohana and Kikyou shrugged.

"At the very least we can relax now that we are safely out of the woods." Kikyou said.

"You're acting like we committed a crime…" Kohana muttered.

"Well, we have now." Daichi stated getting the girls attention. "We are now run-away nins." Daichi added taking his headband off his forehead. Kikyou and Kohana gasped in realization.

"Well…I guess that means one thing guys…" Kohana held her forehead protector out in her palm and took out a kunai from her hidden pouch on her hip. She hovered the pointed edge of the kunai above the metal plate. "Make this that moment where we all pledge a sworn allegiance to one another. No matter what, no matter who comes after us, no matter where we are at in this life, we will never abandon each other, or betray our squad." Kohana said. Kikyou and Daichi followed suit and held their fore-head protectors out and all three of the scratched through the Iwakagure's symbol in the center. "Today, we are all we got for sure. No matter what happens." Kohana finished. With their vows being made they began to walk in the direction of the Tea house.

* * *

The false dawn shed a dark light around the tea house as it finally fell into the trio's sights.

"Thank god…we can finally sleep." Kikyou sighed with relief.

"Hey gals…" Daichi began with a smirk.

"What?" the girls looked at him expectantly.

"_Race you there!_" and he started running as fast as he could up the hill to the tea house.

"You're not fair Daichi!" Kikyou shouted as she began to run after him.

"You guys are so childish sometimes…but I love it." Kohana said as she began to try and keep up with her friends. They all put together the money they had with them to buy a room for the day and night. All three of them collapsed, all not caring that they all fell onto the same futon.

One thing is to say that if this was any other three young shinobi, that futon would have been torn to shreds in the middle of the three way fight.

The three slept until the afternoon sun shone very brightly through their window. It had to be about 2 o clock in the afternoon. Kohana awoke first and changed from the baggy travelers' clothes to her normal outfit.

She changed in the bathroom. She pulled the black spandex shorts on first then her fishnet shorts on over it. Then the kunoichi dress she had. It had two slits all the way to her hips so her legs were free to maneuver as she fought. It also had no sleeves. It was a dark red and on the back of it was what she claimed as her personal symbol; a fox's head and its tail curved from behind it, a black lotus cradled in the curved tail and the Kanji letters spelling out _Byakko _on the fox's right ear. The symbol itself was white, and it represented what the word was; White Fox. This had always been her spiritual guide. Her late grandmother had sewn this on to her blankets, clothes, everything. She had always called Kohana her little _Byakko_ because of her extraordinarily pale complexion.

Kohana adored foxes. She emulated them as a kunoichi. She learned how to set lots of traps, and honed her Genjutsu skills thoroughly. She exited the bathroom and saw that her two friends were still out cold. She shrugged and made her way downstairs to the dinning area to get something to eat.

When she reached downstairs she felt a presence watching her. A lingering gaze was held on her. Suddenly a hand reached out for her shoulder and she had swiftly turned around. She came face to face with a tall man with long blonde hair and in what appeared like normal ninja clothing, but was carrying a large black cloak with an undistinguishable red pattern over his shoulder.

"Young lady, do you happen to be an Uchiha?" The man said, grinning wildly.

* * *

Keika looked up from her cup of tea at her table. She recognized that bright blonde hair anywhere.

"_Sasori's friend…what's he doing to that poor girl? I hope he ain't trying to charm her or something…_" she thought. At that moment Kitsueki turned her head.

"Do you know them?" She inquired.

"One of." Keika said placing her tea cup down. "Gimme a min…I'll break this up."

"_Deidara!" _Keika called out and got his attention. "What're you doing in these parts? Thought you wouldn't want to be seen here again."

* * *

Kohana turned her head to the bold girl across the way. She had a fiery orange colored hair, and had on bright red shorts, and a white top and fishnets exposing her midriff. She had long black gloves with metal plated guards on the tops of them.

"_Are people outside of the village always this gutsy?_" Kohana thought. She backed away from between the two nutcases in the dining hall.

"Ah well who said I wasn't out here snooping? After all I am just searching for whatever my boss tells me to search for. And as personal vendettas go…" The man called Deidara averted his gaze back to Kohana. "I search to fight the kin of the clan I detest."

"Get out of my sight." The girl demanded.

"If you roughians are going to duke it out make sure it's outside!" an old woman from the kitchen had shouted, then mumbled something like "damned shinobi"

"I had no plans to shed blood here." Deidara had stated whilst on his way out the door. Another man in a weird cloak with red clouds on it followed him briskly out. "Until then my little wannabe, I will find you again if you are who I think you are." Deidara warned.

"Come sit with us." The crazy orange haired girl called out. Kohana walked awkwardly to their table. "My name is Keika."

"And I'm Kitsueki." The blonde girl that Kohana took a seat next to had said.

"I'm Kohana." She said. "Thank you for shooing him away." She added.

"It wasn't a problem…I know he wouldn't have lifted a finger against me…he had too much respect for someone who was close to me." Keika had said. She leaned onto a huge box that as next to their table. "He wouldn't have wanted me to take out my babies here anyways!" she started chuckling loudly.

"What are those?" Kohana asked dumbfounded.

"Oh these? These are the carrying cases for my puppets. You see, I'm a puppet master." She said grinning madly.

"Oh wow…" Kohana said admiring the symbol carved into the biggest box.

"I'm from the Sand village. You?" Keika asked.

"Um…Stone." Kohana was almost reluctant to say. "How about you Kitsueki?"

"Sound." She said rather softly. A bat had nuzzled its way out from a cloth and onto her lap.

"Aw. He's so cute." Kohana said as soon has he had emerged.

"His name is Senpuu. He's my pet and my family's summons are bats." Kitsueki said. Kohana looked at both their forehead protectors and noticed both had scratches through the middles as well.

"Did you both leave your villages too?" Kohana asked. The girls both nodded.

"Yup. Why did you?" Keika returned.

"Yes, my teammates and I." She divulged.

"What did you guys do?" Keika inquired.

"Nothing. I had good reason to leave is all." Kohana stated.

"What might that be?" Kitsueki asked.

"Well…may sound farfetched…" Kohana stated. "But that weird guy wasn't far from the truth when he asked if I was an Uchiha…" Kohana smiled a little. "I'm very illegitimate as far as out of wedlock is concerned."

"No kidding." Keika stated bluntly. "So where are you heading?"

"To Konoha…to find a suitable teacher." Kohana stated.

"Well. Kitsueki," Keika began. "You mind taking a side trip?" Kitsueki shook her head. "I'm gonna help you get there." Keika told Kohana. "If you and your friends head out now, after pretty boy Deidara was just here and merely _suspected you_ of being Uchiha, he's gonna find you again. I ain't gonna let that happen. Not when you have a chance to maybe make a better change for your clan's heritage."

"Why don't you go get your friends? We'll eat and then head out." Kitsueki suggested tamely.

"Great plan!" Keika stated. "I apologize if I come off real bold but I think you might find some more similar company useful on the way there." Keika said making eye contact with Kohana.

"_Those eyes are like the blue flash of lightning…she's got a very shockingly open attitude and probably an outstanding fighting technique._" Kohana thought smiling back with the same kind of untamed adventurousness. "What the hell, right? More people the merrier." Kohana said reaching over and receiving a huge hand clap from Keika.

"Atta-girl!" Keika announced.

* * *

**So I hope everyone who has read so far has liked it. I imagine that most of my chapters are going to look a lot like this one. Now My pairing is going to be KakashixOC, and that's what I've had this labeled under since that is the BIGGEST one here. I have others and they are as follows; NejixOC, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxTemari, and Ten-TenxOC. These are all the for sure ones. Others are either going to be implied or I am undecided yet. I'll keept that updated for anyone who's curious. If anyone has some suggestions for me please review or message me whichever you feel comfortable with :)  
~Sahara**


	4. Stormy Sisters

**The Bliss of Ignorance  
**

**Chapter Three  
Stormy Sisters**

"Son of a…" Keika cursed but a crack of thunder drowned out the explicative she used. "Why does it have to rain when we are on the road and far the hell away from the nearest stop?" She whined.

"Calm down Keika…At least it's a light rain for now." Kitsueki stated calmly. Kohana, Daichi, and Kikyou all laughed at the girls' behavior with one another. Keika tended towards the hot-headed side, and they noticed when they would pass through areas with gangs of thieves and she tortured them with her puppets, which were very well crafted.

Kitsueki on the other hand, was very calm and collected. She'd rather remain silent and play her instruments; an ornate Kagueboe flute or her shamisen. Her bat, Senpuu, usually stayed curled up hanging upside down from a charm hanging from her shamisen when it was on her back. Otherwise he snuggles in her rucksack. As of this moment he was there, due to the rain.

"I'm glad we joined up with them." Kikyou told Kohana. "They're really helpful when we run across some trouble and it helps when we need to pay for a room someplace."

"They're not eye-sores either." Daichi muttered.

"Really Daichi?" Kohana retorted. He shrugged.

"What? I'm a guy, I'm very visual. Whadya want from me?" He chuckled.

"So, Kohana…." Keika started as she turned around to face her, walking backwards. "What's in Konoha? Besides a teacher." she asked. Kohana pondered it.

"New start, I guess." She answered.

"That all?" Keika asked again. Kohana nodded.

"I honestly cannot think of anything else." Kohana replied. "but is the weather like this a lot there?" Kohana asked, tilting her straw hat so it would keep water from her eyes.

"Nah…every time I visited it was pretty sunny." Keika stated.

"When did you visit it?" Kikyou asked.

"My chunin exams were held there." Keika stated.

"Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf are allies, right?" Daichi asked.

"But of course. Especially now with Gaara as Kazekage." Keika answered. "Him coming into power totally changed the whole situation Leaf had with them a couple years back." She added.

"Afraid we don't have too much intel on Leaf…What situation?" Kohana asked.

"The one with Sand and Sound trying to invade during the Chunin exams." Kitsueki surprisingly interjected. "Lord Orochimaru, who came from Konohakagure, founded the Sound village, and he had a lot to do with the attack." Kitsueki stated. "I have a very strong feeling; I will probably have a hostile welcoming committee at Konohakagure." She chuckled.

"Well, I hope that crossed through oto-nin headgear tells them something before they decide to pull a kunai at you. Ryukichi and I would have something very mean to say to them if they don't think twice." Keika stated making a hand gesture to the larger puppet box.

"I guess that's the puppet we haven't seen yet." Daichi smirked.

"He's for special occasions." Keika winked. Suddenly there was a jolt of lightning the struck in front of them on the road.

"Holy mother of shit!" Daichi exclaimed.

"That was a jutsu!" Kohana exclaimed. "No ordinary bolt of lightning would strike where there wasn't a tree, or pole attracting it there!" Kohana grabbed a kunai and readied herself. "Show yourselves!"

Everyone else assumed a battle pose. Senpuu had awoken to the ruckus and flew around Kitsueki, who readied her Kaguraboe. Keika summoned the medium sized puppet she had, which was the shape of a wolf named Ookamiyo. Kikyou realized the rain would make it difficult for her wasps so she readied an earth clone jutsu, and Daichi pulled out his two katana.

"We don't wanna use force; just give us all your cash and we'll be on our way." One femme fatale voice called out.

"_Bullshit!_" Daichi announced. "You don't think that lightning bolt wasn't force? Dumb bitch!"

"I gotta agree with Daichi this time gals." Keika said readying the puppet, which gave an animalistic growl. "How bout we wanna use force? Come on make my day…" Keika said. Kohana looked around for any signs of their whereabouts. She heard rustling and arguing behind a boulder along the side of the road.

Finally a girl in a baggy two-toned blue kimono and thigh-high ninja shoes was forcefully shoved out from behind the rock.

"Kyuten you bitch get out here with me!" the visible girl shouted.

"_No_ it was your plan to attack!" Kyuten, the hidden girl argued back. The gang all looked on at the girls arguing and dropped their guard. The visible girl realized they were all staring at her, completely and utterly dumbfounded. She had a look of embarrassment then continued a yelling match with her sister.

"You see what you just did! I'm standing out here looking like an idiot!"  
"Well you wouldn't be there if you hadn't decided to make a sneak attack on the sly without my knowing!"  
"Well I wouldn't be alone in this if you could come up with a better way to make cash aside from begging!"  
"It's not begging if you ask nicely and once!"  
"YES IT IS!"

It finally reached a point where Keika stepped in.

"May I help you both reach an understanding?" She said leaning her elbow on the boulder. "What exactly are you two squawking about?"

Then both the girls started shouting at Keika their sides of the story and some lines of "Why was she in their business –yada yada."

"_You two dumbasses are wasting our time we are trying to find a place to stay away from this godforsaken rain and you two bumbling bitches can't get a grasp of what's truly important!_" Keika shouted! "You attacked with lightning! That's a sign of aggression sweetheart and I don't take kindly to that. So what the hell do you want with us, so we can screw you guys up and be on our merry way!"

The two sisters were silent.

"I'm very sorry. My sister is delirious with hunger and acted on a short thought whim. All we need is food or money…" The one hidden girl said. She had on a pair of dark grey capri pants, with a black tube top with fishnet over top of it. Her hair was down and two small braids were hanging on the sides of her head blending in with her blue-ish hair color. The other girl had the same color hair, only up in a ponytail. Both shared the same colored eyes; lavender.

"That's all you freaking need? Food and money?" Keika asked incredulously. I joined her beside the two girls. They had fore-head protectors with marked out hidden cloud insignias. I nudged Keika and gestured to them.

"Like us…" I whispered.

"You're an awful long way from Kumo…What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Kohana inquired sternly. "Especially attacking other travelers."

"We have our reasons…just as you do. Last I checked Iwa was the opposite direction and Suna isn't the destination of this road." The unnamed girl spoke. Kyuten sighed.

"Sakuya, shut up…" Kyuten said. "We'd be happy to tell you guys, but can we _please_ do it over some food…may we travel with you a little ways so we can find a way to repay you for your lost time?"

Kohana tapped Keika on the shoulder and they turned around and spoke in hushed voices for a small while.

"OK!" Kohana announced. "You can accompany us, only if you tell us of why you are all the way the hell out here, and then we'll share ours." She said. "After all, there is strength in numbers. So long as you two are willing to cooperate, we should be fine. No sudden tricks!" Kohana said.

"Obviously as you can see, you're outnumbered." Keika reiterated. "Don't test me." She said stoically and walked back out to the road. The two sisters tackled Kohana and Keika thanking them up and down.

Daichi sighed.

"We ever gonna find some guys on this trip? The estrogen level just keeps increasing…"

* * *

**Story will be picking up more soon I promise. This is the end of the intro to the OC's. I had to give a little background I just didnt want to plop them right in Konoha with no background knowledge. Would be...well...awkward. (^^')  
Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Eyes Wide Open

**The Bliss of Ignorance**

_**Chapter Four**_  
_**Eyes Wide Open**_

The group had finally made it to a town with an inn and they all ordered food. Kyuten and Sakuya had begun eating like they had never seen food in their own lives. Occasionally they had skirmished with the chopsticks over a dumpling or a clump of rice.

Daichi and Kikyou found the scraps between the girls quite comical. Keika and Kohana however seemed more determined to get information out of the two twisted siblings rather than be amused at their strange behavior. Kitsueki kept a strict eye held on them.

"So, Kumo is pretty far the opposite direction of here? Why are you two so far from home?" Keika inquired. The two stopping bickering and recomposed themselves.

"Well, Sand isn't this direction either and so is stone. So you better tell us your reasons after we explain ourselves? Agreed?" Sakuya said pointing a chopstick at Keika. Keika's temple twitched with anger. Kohana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Agreed. Now, you first." Kohana stepped in.

"We are members of an elite clan in Kumokagure." Kyuten started, clearing her throat. "We carry on a powerful kekkai genkai we have named _Denjikidou. _Our clan has an abundance of iron in our bloodstream, and we can combine Lightning, Fire, and wind jutsu and create a magnetic pull, or wave. We can levitate things that are made of metal, or we can short out things that are based on electricity. We are like human batteries, or power generators."

"Our family name is Hyakurai…" Sakuya began. "We have been having a namesake and bloodline issue for a few generations now that the village government has been mildly aware of. You see, as lords and daimyos and other forms of monarchy do, clans do as well. If the bloodline sometimes gets…erm, for lack thereof better terms "tainted", they will marry their female members to distant relatives to keep a name. We have had several generations which have yielded more than 50% girls, and had not increased the amount of men carrying on the kekkai genkai. So not only was our name fading, the kekkai genkai trait ran thin in women…and about 7 out of 10 children born to Hyakurai women were not acquiring the necessary gene." Sakuya paused.

"My sister and I were to be wed to 3rd cousins of ours, and no matter what, when you marry within your own blood, no good comes of it, not even that bloodline is worth it any longer. Health problems arise, hereditary ones, where they are incurable and sometimes so crippling you can't even perform as a ninja." Kyuten finished off. "We wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle any longer, so we fled."

Kikyou had slammed her fists down on the table, a gesture of anger she is not accustomed to showing.

"I know very well what you speak of…I hail from the Kamizuru clan in Iwakagure. I've read through our own family history and it states very clearly that there were children of women in our clan whom the wasps contracted into our family would not accept and conjoin with and others who met an early death because they were not totally Kamizuru-born. It's sickening some of the hereditary conditions these offspring have sometimes, often we have some that cannot even fend for their own self, other times there isn't success until the fourth child, while the previous three just died as infants. I understand your plight, and would have run away if my parents had ever arranged my marriage with a distant relative…there is no such thing as distant enough, I should say." Kikyou said in the strongest conviction she could ever have mustered." Kikyou stated with anger seeping in now and again.

"Clans may appear as though they have everything under control, but when the preservation of the family becomes the goal rather than the quality of life for those in it, it begins to wither and breed new types of medical problems and social dilemma." Kyuten stated.

"So, that's our story. What's yours?" Sakuya looked to Keika and Kohana for answers. Keika coughed and grinned.

"I just don't appreciate the desert." Keika said simply.

"There has to be more than just that…" Sakuya insisted and Keika shrugged.

"If there was, it isn't relevant to my absence in Suna." Keika retorted. Sakuya turned her gaze to Kitsueki.

"Do you see my forehead protector? I think the village I hail from says enough about why I left." She said calmly, strumming her fingers over her shamisen. Then the attention rolled to Kohana and the gang.

"We are here with her." Daichi simply stated, trying to grasp why they weren't home. Kohana rolled her eyes as Sakuya met her gaze.

"Waiting, fair trade sweet heart, and I feel a good explanation coming from you." Sakuya said. Sakuya appeared about as old as she was, maybe a little older. Kyuten however seemed to be about 2 years her junior.

"I'm an illegitimate daughter of an Uchiha clansman." The words came fluidly off her tongue, like she had accepted it at this point. She was just a name for now. "My friends have accompanied me on my own journey to Konohakagure so I can find a suitable sensei to teach me how to use my kekkai genkai."

"Admirable." Sakuya stated.

"Very much so. When one must accomplish something its best you take it head on." Kyuten said. "I can sense some sorrow around you though. You didn't find this fact out about you easy, did you?" Kohana shook her head.

"It was the last thing my mother left me before she died." Kohana finished. That choked out, not as fluid as her Uchiha claim from earlier.

A man ran into the Inn panting like death was at his heels and slammed into the counter at the entrance.

"There are these strange men kidnapping my daughter! Someone help me I can't do anything I'm not strong enough!"

The group all stood up and he saw that they all had ninja gear.

"Which direction, sir?" Keika said with a stone cold determination in her eyes.

"Just heading south out of the village. Please help me kind shinobi I will pay you generously!"

"We won't accept payment." Kohana stated gesturing for him to stay put. "You stay here and we will retrieve your daughter. Inn keeper!" She shouted. The woman shuddered. "Hold our rooms! We will return."

With that being said they all ran out of the Inn and sped quickly to the south side of the village where they saw a cluster of hooded men running away with a younger girl upon their shoulders.

"You Cretans!" Kikyou shouted beginning a jutsu. "_Earth style: Head hunter jutsu!_" Three of the five men they counted suddenly were submerged by earth up to their heads. The one with the girl had escaped it. Daichi pulled three throwing stars on one of his companions while Kikyou then summoned wasps and had them attack the other, avoiding the girl.

Keika reached out and pulled a medium sized fan from a holster and used it to propel herself with chakra charged wind, landing directly in front of the man.

"So why would a dumbass like you be stealing a cute little girl like this?" Keika inquired, crossing her arms. He began laughing maniacally.

"So that dumbass shinobi like yourself fall into our trap." He practically threw the girl to the side. Kitsueki bit her finger and ran the blood along a scroll. A bat, sized to the equivalent of a horse was summoned to the spot where the girl was thrown. The men that Kikyou had trapped all emerged, and then some more came from the trees. Kitsueki told her summon to take the girl back to village.

"Hey, earth style shinobi." Kitsueki got the three friends attention. "Use the head hunter jutsu on as many as you can." Kohana, Daichi, and Kikyou all trapped about 5 each and there was still a significant amount of adversaries left. Keika started grinning like a maniac.

"Sir, you have no idea what you just unleashed on yourself." She said as she shoved ear plugs in her ears and summoned her Ookamiyo puppet.

"Close your ears!" Kitsueki announced as she pulled out her Kaguraboe flute. She began playing and all the men trapped in the dirt started to scream and experience ghastly Genjutsu.

"You see," Keika began, controlling her puppet all the while. "Sound ninja have mastered an art of sound Genjutsu! High effective in groups I might add."

Kikyou summoned wasps while drowning out some of the sound and had them handle the men who had tried to cover their ears. Sakuya and Kyuten had levitated all of their adversaries' weapons from their holsters and hidden sheaths, and turned them towards them. Kohana had stood on standby with Daichi on this one. They had skills that were not particularly necessary here.

Keika had Ookamiyo pin down the ring leader.

"If you had planned on bringing us down for money or reputation, you failed miserably." Keika said standing over him with her puppet growling by his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he started to shout. As Keika was relishing in her moment, a man had snuck away from the various attacks of the others and was sneaking up behind her. Kohana saw it and everything in her world had gone white.

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER :D sorry I had to, it made this chapter 10 times more interesting than it actually was.  
Anyways, hope you enojyed the read, I might be writing a whole seperate fiction later for Sakuya and Kyuten, since I had big ideas with them. Just toying with the to add another pairing to the list IrukaxOC.  
Poor guy never gets mentioned in nothing anymore. **


	6. The Worth of an Uchiha

**The Bliss of Ignorance**

_**Chapter Five**_  
_**The Worth of an Uchiha**_

Kohana's vision bleached white and the next thing she knew she heard the clinging of her kunai against the kunai of the sneak attacker behind Keika.

The man looked down at his opponent in utter disbelief and in fear.

"_Sharingan!_" the man called out in awe. Keika turned around to see Kohana behind her and defending a stabbing blow to her own back.

"You're such a bitch…sneaking up behind someone that way. Too afraid to do hand-to-hand I see." Kohana smirked. "And I see it in a new eye." She moved swiftly and slashed his leg and pushed him to the side.

"You activated your sharingan?" Keika asked dumbfounded. Kohana turned around and looked to the roadside they turned into a battlefield. She noticed Kitsueki was having difficulty maintaining some of her Genjutsu and the men were breaking free. Kikyou and Daichi were fending off a few opponents.

"I guess I have." Kohana said feeling a burst of chakra flow through her body. She had almost phased over into the fray and had taken out the men attacking Kikyou and Daichi. She then engaged one in a match of taijustsu.

She caught every one of his next moves in her vision. It was like everything had gone into a slow motion. She blocked every one of his punches, his kicks and she countered them. She landed her final blow by dodging his low kick; she turned facing the ground and held herself up by the palms of her hands and kicking him square in the face. She pushed her self back onto her feet and into a fighting pose. She was hardly panting when she stopped and deactivated her sharingan. She looked around and saw that Keika still had the ring leader pinned to the ground with Ookamiyo. That's when they heard a voice call out in the distance the local police came running.

"We better get a reward for this…" Keika muttered.

They had let the police handle the rest of the bandits/thieves/vagabonds, whatever they were, and ended back up at their room at the inn, which they were now staying in for free for their instant reaction to the trouble.

"Oh my god I can't believe you activate you kekkai genkai!" Kikyou squealed, but Kohana was far from able to appreciate her new found ability. She was exhausted from the sudden burst of chakra she had experienced, and wanted nothing more than sleep.

"I'm glad one of us is totally glad, cause I'm tired as hell." Kohana said lying down on her futon.

"That's to be expected…" Keika said. "Kekkai genkai take time to control fully, and you did pretty well out there holding it for the first time and not collapsing out there.

"Keika's right." Kyuten agreed.

"Of course I'm right! I had several experiences around Uchiha before this." Keika smirked.

"Either way…What you did deserves some rest so get some sleep." Sakuya added.

Kohana didn't need her to tell her that twice. In fact most of them think she may have fallen asleep and was just responding to some of their comments. They all agreed though that in the morning they needed to talk about a plan about how the rest of their journey was going to unfold.

* * *

**Short chapter this time! Sorry. Hope you enjoyed, the next one should be up shortly, and maybe just a tad bit longer.**


	7. Up in the Air

Chapter Seven  
Up in the Air

Kohana awoke in the early hours of the morning to see that everyone else was still sleeping. Judging by the amount of moonlight outside and how early she had fallen asleep she thought she woke up around 4:30 am. She felt much better than when she fell asleep, but of course still somewhat sore from her new found ability. She scanned the room over to see how everyone was. Kikyou and Daichi were sound asleep beside her on either side, the two sisters from the Hidden Cloud were actually shoving each other over in their sleep, and Kitsueki was leaning against the wall, with her shamisen on hand. It looked like she had been playing before passing out.

"_Where is Keika?_" Kohana thought. She tip toed around the sleeping friends and exited the inn room only to find that Keika was sitting up against the doorframe.

"Oh, there you are." Kohana breathed in a hushed tone. "what're you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I couldn't sleep is all. No biggy." Keika shrugged. "What about you?"

"I actually left looking for you. I thought something was wrong." Kohana answered taking a seat on the opposite door frame.

"Nah…Nothing is the matter." Keika shook her head. Kohana pondered for a moment.

"Hey, earlier when I had activated my Sharingan…you had said you have had experience with the Sharingan before…exactly how much experience were you talking about?" Kohana inquired.

"Not enough to teach you if that's what you're getting at." Keika responded.

"No, I was just curious is all." Kohana replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" Keika muttered.

"Curiosity fueled politics into making our profession last I recall." Kohana chuckled. Keika snorted.

"Ain't that the truth…" Keika added.

"But seriously, Keika, how much do you know about the Sharingan?" Kohana asked sincerely. Keika's electric blue eyes flashed with anger for a moment, and then it quickly subsided.

"I have too much experience if you ask me. Mostly as a bystander, not so much a victim. You see, my older brother made a mess of our lives, and had acquired an ally who was an Uchiha. Let's just say that usually if I was around him and his buddies, I felt terrible for the ones under the Sharingan user's techniques. Some Genjutsu does not have to be experienced to understand how painful it must be. The Sharingan is a formidable Kekkai Genkai when used accordingly." Keika started. "However, I have to tell you now so that when you reach Konoha, you are not disappointed. How much of the Uchiha clan do you actually know?"

"I know mostly rumor." Kohana answered.

"Fair enough…" Keika had responded. "In Konoha, the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan both reigned equal for a time being, one might gander that the Uchiha clan however was gaining far too much power, politically speaking. One lone Shinobi slayed the clan himself one night, leaving only himself, and his brother as the true Uchiha, and Sharingan carriers."

"So, at least one rumor was true. I just didn't know whether or not to trust it." Kohana said dejectedly.

"However you still do have hope for a sensei, otherwise I would not have offered to help you get there." Keika said. "You see, there is one man who has the Sharingan in only one eye, and his name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't exactly know the details behind how he acquired the eye, but he is known as the Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. He is well versed in using his Sharingan and I am certain he can help you train yours." Keika elaborated.

"Thank you, Keika." Kohana said.

"I should actually be thanking you." Keika laughed.

"Why's that?"

"I've needed an excuse to go back to Konoha for a while. I just couldn't swoop on in it's usually not the method this village takes to lightly." Keika said. Kohana just chuckled and shook her head.

"We aren't too far. Give it another day or so we should arrive there. And you can finally start your training." Keika said getting up.

"Where you heading to?" Kohana asked.

"To get breakfast, at least you and I can be fed before we have to wake these guys up." She answered flicking her head in the direction of the room. Kohana got up and followed suit.

* * *

"Ugh…when are we gonna get there?" Daichi moaned as he landed on branch after branch. The entire entourage had left the inn sometime mid-morning and had been on the move since. Keika did a guess-timation about when they would arrive in Konoha if they just kept trekking on instead of stopping frequently. They unanimously decided that one long break after roughly 7 hours of travel would give them less than a day to arrive at the gates of the Hidden Leaf village.

Kyuten and Sakuya had decided to stick around with the group and make refuge in Leaf as well. They had concluded with Kitsueki that if they play their cards right, the Hidden Leaf village would probably want their Intel and possibly their aid in missions.

"Daichi, stop your whining… We will be there soon be grateful for that!" Kikyou said. Kohana sighed at her two teammates bickering. She still was eternally in debt to them both for even jumping into her plan to leave Iwa.

Keika's attention was grabbed from her traveling when she sensed something hovering above them. Kohana had felt it as well.

Both of them halted hard on the tree branches startling the others.

"We're being followed…" Keika muttered.

"It feels vaguely familiar…" Kohana added. Some small beige spider like objects fell in between the canopy leaves.

"_Deidara!_" Keika immediately thought. "Everyone scatter!" Keika shouted as she ran the opposite direction of most of the clay bombs. Everyone had jumped out of the way or fell to the ground and managed to save their fall, minus Daichi, he had landed on his ass.

"Kohana this is our buddy back from the tea house when we first met you guys…" Keika explained. Kohana's eyes widened.

"Why is he here? I thought you said he wouldn't bother you?" Kohana asked.

"I guess I was sadly mistaken." She threw her largest Puppet box down and activated her seal on it. The box opened and in a gust of chakra and wind out flew Ryukichi; her dragon puppet. "If he wants a dog fight then a dog fight is what he's gonna get!" Keika shouted as she activated her chakra strings and steered her dragon puppet back down to her, and as it flew by she hopped right on.

Kitsueki had already pulled out a different scroll than what she had with the thieves, and begun her summoning jutsu. A much larger bat had appeared and it had taken on a very animal deity-like aura. He had a red vest on with the symbol for fear on its back, and one ear was pierced with a gold hoop earring. Kitsueki had mounted his back and they too took off for the fight.

Kohana had felt nearly useless as she saw Kikyou readying her wasp summons. She looked over to Daichi who was digging through his scrolls looking for something helpful, and Kyuten and Sakuya contemplated their own course of action. Kohana leapt up past the canopy so that she could at least watch the fight ensue.

Keika was doing circles around Deidara as he was producing more and more bombs atop of some clay formed bird he was riding. Explosions were abundant and Kitsueki and her summon were conjuring up a genjutsu. Just before Kitsueki could finish her kaguraboe sourced Genjutsu Deidara had flung a wave of small clay bombs towards her and her bat summon had to dodge it.

Kohana balled a fist, enraged that she couldn't help them from her position.

"Keika I want no harm to come to you of all people, my dear friend would be infernally pissed with me. I just want a jab at that pretty little Uchiha girl, uhn…" Deidara had explained.

"Well, guess what…" Keika said standing up on Ryukichi. "Over my dead body!" She performed several hands signs very quickly and Ryukichi began to breathe fire and flew straight for Deidara. Kohana had a stroke of genius and rushed over to Kyuten, Sakuya and Daichi.

"I have a plan…It'll be crazy but honestly, it's the only way I'm gonna feel useful as well as you guys…"

Kikyou had sent in a swarm of her wasps and they had detonated some of Deidara's bombs before they could reach Keika. Ryukichi's flames scorched part of his bird's wing.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Kohana announced. Deidara looked in her direction only to see her catapulted at him on a giant kunai knife. The knife punctured his bird and Kohana did a summersault off the knife and had kicked Deidara in the face, only to leap over his bird completely missing her landing. "You want a piece of a _real _Uchiha? You just got it!" Kohana shouted absolutely resolved to her free-fall out of the sky. Keika swung by and caught her on Ryukichi's back. Kohana landed with a thud and the wind knocked out of her, but the kick to that guy's face left her feeling pretty damn good about herself.

"Nice going, now try not to kill yourself! What were you doing?" Keika shouted.

"Hey, I had Daichi summon the largest kunai knife he had and then I had those stormy sisters rocket launch me. You should try it you don't waste an ounce of your own chakra." She laughed.

Deidara had formed another bird as he leapt off his now gimp one.

"This bastard doesn't give up!" Kitsueki shouted. Suddenly from the trees nearby the gang heard a loud, obnoxious voice carry over them.

"_shadow clone jutsu!_"

**Ok I finally updated. I had a mild writers block for this work and I'm excited it's finally over. I had way too many ideas that weren't good enough to put down here yet and I'm happy I waited. I have a big plan for every one of my characters in here, and outside of this piece so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, pleeease read and review for me, I wanna hear some thoughts :3  
~Sahara**


	8. Konoha to the Rescue

Chapter Seven  
Konoha to the rescue!

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" The group heard a male's voice echo over the trees.

A bunch of orange blurs flew over-head and were quickly dispatched by Deidara's clay bombs mid-air. A few other ninja had emerged in the distance.

Kohana had looked on with Keika from the back of Ryukichi.

"Who are they?" Kohana asked aloud.

"Hidden Leaf Shinobi. Thank goodness. I think the number will scare off Deidara." Keika answered sounding hopeful.

"He has an Akatsuki robe on! He may have an idea about Sasuke's whereabouts!" The blond boy in an orange outfit announced to a few others behind him. They landed near the other group of ninja.

"We will aide in your skirmish now, but deal with you later for being in our territory." A boy with pale white eyes sans pupils began. "Understood?" the group agreed as they all assessed the situation. There was a boy in orange, one in a green jumpsuit, another in a white shirt, and black shorts, and a girl in a Chinese training outfit of sorts.

"Ah, an entire group of younglings. Keika you really know how to make friends don't ya?" Deidara called out to her.

"Kohana I need you to make it to the ground. You cannot aide me here and you endanger us both. You're who he wants to fight." Keika explained. "He has a drawn out history with some relatives of yours."

"Right…" Kohana leapt off the puppet and aimed for the branches.

"Not so fast Uchiha!" Deidara catapulted a barrage of bombs at her. Kohana leaned into her fall in order to pick up speed.

"Look out Kohana!" Daichi announced releasing a scroll with an arsenal of shuriken and throwing stars at the bombs, intercepting most of them. Kohana felt her eyes burn with energy and she activated her sharingan again and dodged the bombs the weapons missed. She landed on the canopy with her eyes shining red.

"Oh ho ho, look at that I've driven her blood to boil, uhn…" Deidara chuckled.

"What did my family ever do to you? I didn't even realize who I was until a few weeks ago, you jackass! _Leave me alone_!" Kohana announced giving a few hand signs and producing earth clones on the ground.

"We got your back Kohana!" Daichi announced as he pulled out two more scrolls and Kikyou summoned more wasps.

"You want her," Kikyou started. "you have to go through us! We're a team for life!"

Daichi launched more giant stars into the air and Kohana's clones and herself hopped on them and took to the air. Kikyou's wasps detonated bombs when Deidara released more of them on her and the on-coming weapons. The girl from the hidden leaf group had performed a weapons jutsu alongside Daichi and the blonde boy had summoned on more shadow clones who bombarded Deidara as well.

"Tell me, you know so much about Uchihas, where is Sasuke Uchiha?" The kid asked as most of his clones dissipated due to clay bombs.

"Deidara!" Kohana announced emerging through the dust and landing on his clay bird, beginning to spar with him on board his bird. Kohana was holding her own pretty well, since taijutsu was her strongest skill, and the Sharingan really increased her speed. "If I ever see your face again, I will personally make sure that for all the grief you have given my clan members in the past, I will return it tenfold!" Kohana said to him in the midst of their sparring as she landed a kick on him, before he spun her off the bird.

"That's if you ever see my face again!" Deidara said dropping a large clay bomb right above a falling kunoichi.

"Oh no you don't!" Keika shouted catching Kohana on the back of her puppet one more time, she swung back around and prepared her puppet for another strike. The mouth of her Ryukichi opened revealing a tube. "Deidara I never want to see your face again for as long as I live!" Keika said as she commanded her puppet to charge forward and release a couple of bombs of her own, which Deidara was not prepared for.

"I'll leave quietly for now, but I will have my fight with the Uchiha girl, and as for you Keika, our unfinished business will be called upon later." And with that Deidara left in a flash.

Keika swooped down and placed her puppet back in the case and Kohana struggled for a moment to recall her Sharingan. She blinked hard as she felt the heat leave her eyes.

"You're an _Uchiha_?" The blonde boy asked incredulously. "But how? You're not even from the Leaf village!"

"How about we play 20 questions later in your village, since that was our destination anyways? We mean no harm. Only shelter." Kohana bit back.

"That's right Naruto, after all you didn't even exchange names yet." A new voice called over from the path.

"Kakashi-sensei…" the kid named Naruto had called back.

"_Kakashi?..._" Kohana's heart lifted.

"So that man was a member of Akatsuki was he? Tell me do any of you Shinobi know much about him?" Kakashi had inquired.

"I do." Keika volunteered. "But please like what Kohana said, we just want to get to Konoha. We can all vouch for ourselves when we arrive." Keika said coming up to the crowd. Daichi and Kikyou both took to Kohana's flanks. She had appeared exhausted from using her kekkai genkai for the second time and looked like she was going to fall over at any moment.

"Alright, then follow us to the village." Kakashi instructed.

"You have got to be _joking_…" Tsunade groaned as she looked over all the young faces before her. "_Why me_? You mean to tell me all of you missing nin seek refuge from me and the hidden leaf? You all found each other on the road and banded up? This is ridiculous…"

"I concur…" Kakashi said from afar in the room.

"With all due respect, Madame Hokage…" Kohana began as she stood up. "I only fled my village in order to unlock the secrets of my past that was hidden from me, and actually use a kekkai genkai bestowed upon me by blood-right, I only ask that I am able to seek refuge, in order to integrate into the Hidden Leaf, not for any other reason than my own. I do not come here on behalf of the Hidden Stone at all, in fact my fellow teammates had accompanied me because we are simply that close to one another and did not want to part paths as Shinobi." Kohana removed her headband as did Daichi and Kikyou.

"We crossed out our former village's insignia, we have turned our back on a village that was once our home, but harbored nothing of true importance to us but each other." Kikyou said. "My clan has itself to sustain it. With or without me it would not have mattered."

"I have no family name to carry on and only my ninja way, these two are my very best friends and I would not be able to carry on without them." Daichi added. They all three withdrew their stances and hid their headbands in their weapons puches.

"I am of the Sand, an ally of the Leaf, I bear personal acquaintance to Gaara, the Kazekage, and would do no such thing as to severe the ties of the hidden sand and hidden leaf." Keika explained looking up. "I just seek a temporary stay, and nothing more."

"I have fled from the Hidden sound, for obvious reasons. Orochimaru's reign in my village is awful, and I can give you all the information you desire as to what he has been up to. As much as I have at the very least." Kitsueki had added.

"We have fled our village because our clan was failing, and turning to desperate and immoral methods to keep itself afloat, we ask to integrate here as well." Kyuten spoke for herself and her sister.

Tsunade sighed and pushed her chair back as she rose in a huff.

"Fine! I will draw up paperwork for you all, however keep in mind that if you bring any of your prior problems to this village, and it proves best to not have you here, we will exile you from our lands, and if we find your intentions are not true to as what you have said to me here, we will not hesitate to take your life in order to save our own. I will not fight your battles for you if they come to our territory, understood?" Tsunade said strongly.

"Understood, Lady Hokage." They all chimed.

"Kohana, I believe your name was." She pointed at her. "I would like a word with you in private with Kakashi. Everyone else please wait in the lobby. Shizune please gather headbands for them in order to integrate them quicker."

Everyone else had walked out slowly and waited outside the door.

"You said there was a secret about your bloodline that drove you to come here. Tell me, are you of Uchiha decent? You have the appearance of one. Black hair, onyx eyes. The other Shinobi who had been on another mission who found you in combat with that missing nin from the Akatsuki have informed me they saw your eyes possess the sharingan. Is this true?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes, it is." Kohana answered. "I was left a note by my deceased mother that my father was an Uchiha and that I was an illegitimate child born by him during an invasion of leaf shinobi to the village my mother lived in before moving to Hidden Stone, where she knew I could flourish as a kunoichi. I wish to find a suitable sensei here to begin training so that I can harness the power I never knew I had." Kohana said.

"I will teach her." Kakashi offered. "I don't see why I can't in my spare time. She came all the way here after all…" Kakashi finished.

"Very well then. She needs to be ready to take on missions in a couple of weeks. She, and the other additions need to find places to live and ways to begin practice the way of our Shinobi. I'll call upon some other jounin and groups and see how I can fit them all into our village. I can't make any promises, but I will try to find a way to let them all make their way here. You can go, I'm sure a young adult like you knows how to find a place to live."

"She can stay with me until she can find a place on her own." Kakashi offered. "I'm hardly home anyway and if I am to be training her, it would probably be beneficial."

"Going out of your way for her aren't you Kakashi?" Tsunade teased. "Got a soft spot for Uchihas I see. Do as you wish, I'll have some things worked out and ready for the others by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Kohana said bowing.

"Don't sweat it…" She said holding her head up over her paperwork.


End file.
